


Long Lost

by ladyknightkaci



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightkaci/pseuds/ladyknightkaci
Summary: A Bobby/Trevor at the Panic! show story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Long Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s a thing I wrote that I am v open to continuing, so let me know if you want more!

“Imma stand tall!” Julie crows into the mic, and Alex materializes behind her on her last note, drumming, flawlessly, to the beat. 

Trevor leans forward, not believing what he sees. He would swear on his life that it’s Alex Mercer who has materialized, playing the drums for a girl that Trevor has known for the past 14 years.

He clutches his knees as he leans farther toward the stage. It can’t be. It is absolutely impossible. And yet. The bassist that appears next is an exact replica of Reggie Peters, Trevor’s best friend since they were five years old (back when he was Bobby, just a normal kid). 

And then, as if the universe hasn’t tortured him enough, he shows up. 

Luke Patterson. 

Sunset Curve’s center. 

The main reason any of them made music in the first place. 

Trevor sits, nearly catatonic in his shock, as he watches his former band preform on the stage of the Orpheum for the first time. 

He’s shell shocked. Astonished. 

His only thought is, “How?”


End file.
